


The Gift of Family

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 13: Gifts/FlowersThis was excesive, like seriously these people were alot. Marinette keeps getting things in the mail. Her newly discovered family is excited, and taking their lack of ability to meet her in person as an excuse to shower her in gifts. They aren't exactly normal presents.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Barbara Gordon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 19
Kudos: 761
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	The Gift of Family

“This is getting out of hand.” She said into the phone.

“I have no idea what your talking about.” The man's voice answered innocently.

“I’m talking about my room overflowing with what looks like several Hallmark stores.” Marinette answered as she stared at the offending items.

“Your brothers were excited.” Bruce replied sounding like he was rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I told them to send a card or something.”

“Or something.” She scoffs. “And they sent All the cards.” She riffled through the stacks around her. “I have, congratulations it's a girl, where it’s is crossed out and replaced with you are. There is, My condolences for your loss, Ps, it was your sanity. From Jay. Happy birthday, For the occasion.” Marinette slammed the pile down. “I also have a formal invitation to Thanksgiving from a lady named Martha Kent.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” She sighed. “They are nice cards though. But no more Bruce. I mean it. One of them sent me a little boy's birthday card, with Batman on it.”

A choked laugh answered.

“Bruce my parents aren’t stupid, they're going to catch something is fishy.”

“Okay. I’ll tell them no more cards.”

“Than you. Tell them they were lovely.”

Click.

***

“Hello.”

“I appreciate that the flowers are potted rather than cut.” She answered.

“Thank Pamela Isley. She lectured Dick last week on the benefits of having potted plants compared to cut flowers.”

“It’s pretty actually. I don’t have his number to say thanks.”

“Was there a card?” Bruce asks as he opens the fridge.

“Oh yeah, here it is right inside.” She laughs. “Cute. It says, one more card, came with the flowers. Ps. From Dick, your new big brother. Text me, B cant keep you all to himself. XXX-XXX-XXXX.”

“Lovely.”

“Should I expect more things like this?” She asked.

“Definitely.”

“Wish I could meet everyone.” 

“Soon Bluebell.” They were working on it, just had to make sure it would be safe.

“I like that one.” 

“Me too.”

“Ohhh, Akuma I got to go.”

Click

****

The next gift was a computer inside a protective box. It was actually two computers. She got out the PC immediately and found an instruction manual to assemble what she learned was a very expensive Wayne Enterprises Desktop to patch the PC.

As soon as Marinette turned on the PC it lit up with ‘Welcome to the Family Sis.’ Marinette smiled and opened the call app on the PC. When it connected she laughed at the young man on the other end.

“Wanna walk me through setting this monstrosity up, or take a nap?” She asked, gesturing at the desktop behind her. “Tim, right? You look like me when I’m behind on commissions. I can call back later.”

“No, I’m good. It’s nice to officially meet you Marinette.” He yawned. “I really need more coffee.”

“Help me set this up and I’ll give you one of my recipes for high energy coffee.” She looked to the side thoughtfully. “I’m thinking ‘krackadawn’ should do you okay. It isn’t my strongest, but you have to work up to those.”

“Deal.” He said with suddenly bright eyes. 

Marinette smiled. “Good, computers aren’t my thing. I’m more of a sewing machine and fabrics girl.”

***

An annotated set of Shakespeare's classics, in English, arrived a few days later with a note. 

These were mine when I was younger. I have more copies but I like reading other people's thoughts. Let me know your favorite Pixie Pop.

Jay - XXX-XXX-XXXX

  1. Thank God B said you were exceptional at english. Don’t think any stores in Gotham sell french prints I could annotate.



She got through a few before calling Jason.

“Yo.” He answered.

“Not Romeo and Juliet.” She got out. “I’m getting horrified at the premise. It's like me and my partner, but far more depressing.”

He hummed. “I could see that.” Jason replied. “I can’t handle Hamlet much anymore. Too real when you can relate to the tragedies.”

***

A delicate roll of throwing knives was somehow placed right on Marinette's chaise lounge while she was at school. The knives were gorgeous and Marinette could tell they were both expensive and expertly made. It was certainly surprising to find the weapons in her room with no other signs of disturbances. And a little nerve racking when she found the note left on top of the chest where she hid the Miracle Box.

_ ‘Greetings sister,  _

_ I hope my gifts find you well. They are made by a professional weaponsmith near to where I was raised. Each one is made from a ceramic composite undetectable to any modern security device.  _

_ I have also hidden sheaths you may find useful inside your room. Your magic box is in a most unsuitable hiding place at the moment as I have demonstrated. My second gifts are in a much more defendable location I trust will meet your needs for access and secrecy. Please look behind the head of your bed and you should be able to locate several loose boards in your wall paneling. Grayson tells me I shouldn't assume others can locate places such as these so I hope these are adequate instructions.  _

_ From, your only biological brother Damian’ _

Like the note said behind Marinette's bed there were two loose boards in the wall that she easily pried away from the wall. Someone had altered the cubby to be more easily opened. The nails were swapped out for tiny magnets to make it easier to open but no more visible. Tucked away inside the cubby were the mentioned sheaths. There were several different sheaths for different locations. Damian was very thorough in his supply. 

Pulling out all of the sheaths Marinette quickly moved the box from the chest to the newly renovated cubby. Almost immediately she felt more secure. She would have to thank Damian for his thoughtful, if odd, gifts.

***

Marinette proudly showed her parents the recipe book she received in the mail. It said Pennyworth and Wayne family recipes. Her Maman helped her test some of the recipes in the book, and her Papa assisted with a new scone recipe. 

The scones were amazing. Marinette asked permission via text to allow her Papa to sell them for a special event that was coming up. Pennyworths Secret Scones were a hit with customers and Marinette's friends. 

Food is meant to be shared after all. Marinette was glad someone else in her new family understood that. Apparently most of the rest were hopeless in the kitchen.

***

An Encrypted Phone showed up in the mailbox of the bakery. It had a stylised WE on the back with a matte finish. It was wrapped black parchment paper that had white writing on it. 

‘This one is more secure. The boys might not know how to be discrete but that doesn’t mean it isn't important. - Barbara’

All of Marinette's contacts and games were already downloaded on the phone along with a few new apps. JL communications, Batwatch, and Delphi. When she opened the phone Delphi started glowing. Marinette clicked on it.

“Hello.” A robotic female voice began. Marinette was glad she was in her bedroom. “I am Delphi, an AI assistant created by Oracle to assist with security and diagnostics. Please state a secure code name by which you would like to be referred.” 

“Ahh. Ladybug.” Marinette said into the phone.

“Ladybug accepted. Voice Identification lists you as Marinette Dupain Cheng Wayne, Biological daughter of Bruce Wayne.” Delphi said. “Can you please confirm this for my files.”

“Confirmed.” Marinette stated. 

“Thank you Ladybug. I have a message for you from Oracle. Would you like me to play it?” Delphi asked. 

“Yes please Delphi.” She answered.

“Playing message now.” 

“Hey little Wayne. Sorry about the cloak and dagger but I figure the others will draw plenty of attention to themselves in their own special ways. I know Tim updated your computer situation but your phone, and your plan honestly, sucked. Everything should be there including your akuma alert app which was a pain to download. I had to VPN into Paris to even find the thing. But anyway. I hope you like it. My phone number is programmed into it under Babs. Text me whenever little Wayne, Babs out, or I guess Oracle out on Delphi.”

Marinette laughed a little as the message ended. Barbara seemed nice.

***

In her school locker one day Marinette found a large collection of comics. Most were based on heroes of the Justice League, a good portion about Batman himself. Marinette knew those in particular were difficult to come by. She got a good laugh out of reading those ones. There was also a smaller selection of other comics that Marinette enjoyed greatly. 

There was no note except for the purple cloth bag the comics were in and a phone number sharpied on the cover of one of the Batman comics. The arrival of Spoiler.

None of these people were anywhere close to normal Marinette was coming to find out. After all who left their number on a comic advertising their alter ego. Stephanie Brown according to the texts she got.

***

Cass sent her a shipment of fabrics, expensive fabrics. Wrapped inside one of the bolts was a smaller ream of fabric. The hidden fabric was a high strength durable stealth material. Marinette was curious about how Cass had obtained the rair fabric but it was amazing. She couldn't wait to design something to use it for.

When Cass eventually saw the resulting outfit Marinette was greeted with a smile. It wasn’t obvious but the black pantsuit was layered with protective material. Along with the matching jacket she made for the outfit. 

“Good job.” The older girl said.

Marinette grinned. “It's business casual or formal.” She commented.

“Very discrete.” Cass complimented

It was in all a very satisfying exchange.

***

Marinette got her own payback when she first met all of her siblings. She brought a large package for each of her new family members. Marinette relished in the varying looks of surprise and amusement on the gathered faces.

She presented her presents cheerfully. For Dick she had made a screen printed shirt showing a robin sitting in a bunch of flowers. The same type of flowers that Dick had gifted her months ago. 

Tim got a custom thermos with ‘Coffee is my blood.’ on it that was filled with a chilled version of one of Marinette's special brews. She told him it would be good for a few weeks if kept cold.

Her gift to Jason was a leather jacket with Shakespeare quotes embroidered in the lining. There were also some hidden pockets on the inside of the jacket, with areas that he could strap his gun holsters into.

Stephanie got Spoiler themed pajamas. There was even a little hoodie with an included mask. The girl cooed and cheered over the set in excitement.

Barbara received a dark blue flowy dress that had rhinestones on it like constellations. Marinette had adored working on it, and the awe in the other woman's eyes made the time spent on the detailing worth every second.

Cassandra got a pantsuit that matched the one Marinette had made out of the material she had been gifted. There had been plenty left to make an extra outfit once Marinette realized the true quantity of the deceptively thin material.

Damian got an artfully embossed sheath for a katana, and a blade Marinette had commissioned from an artisan Kagami knew.

Alfred got a set of embroidered handkerchiefs with his initials on them. And Bruce received a collection of ties subtly themed after the Batfamily, and one with tiny ladybugs on it.

“Had to thank all of you for those gifts somehow.” Marinette told them.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Bruce argued.

Marinette smiled. “Yes you did.” She gestured around the room. “You gave me family.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was a little later in the day so sorry guys. Hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
